Rai's New Life
by ZodiarkShapeshifter
Summary: My first fanfic. NO flames; constructive criticism welcome though. It is about a Pikachu that thinks down on himself and everyone else that inhabits this world. Suddenly, he encounters a long-lost childhood friend who helps him get back on his feet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hard Times

"_Rai! Get out of the way!" "Big brother, noo!"_

"Ahh!" The Pikachu had suddenly awoken from his slumber in fear. "Oh, it was that dream again…" He stretched out his arms then hopped out of his bed with a gloomy expression on his face. "It's all my fault that he is gone. My big brother died because of me." He walked out of his burrow and looked up at the sky.

"_Oh Arceus, why have you put me on this earth to suffer_?" His train of thought was interrupted when a Mareep collided into him. "Oh, sorry Rai. I wasn't looking where I was going, heheh…" Rai looked at his little sister with an annoyed look on his face and said, "Just watch where you're going, okay?" The Mareep gave a pout then ran back in the direction that she came from.

"Sigh, I guess I better go wash up now." Rai got on all fours and ran to a lake nearby his burrow. As he approached the lake, he looked at his scar on his right eye in the reflection. Ignoring his past, he shook his head of any thought of it and rubbed his face with water. He tuned his ears to his surroundings, finding out if there are any nearby predators. He only heard the calm sounds of the rustling in the grass and the birds chirping in the sky. Moments later, he then heard an ear-piercing screech that echoed all across the forest. "Aw man, I hope Mary didn't get herself in trouble again. She usually does…"

Rai dashed past the obstacles of trees in his path as he was going towards where the scream had came from. As he got there, he saw an Eevee and an Espeon cornered by a gang of Zangoose. "Come on already! Just hand over the little girl and I won't have to kill you," the leader demanded with a vicious grin on his face. _"That Eevee looks strangely familiar…"_ Rai thought. His train of thought was cut short when a Psybeam shot him in the face. "What the … now what do you know. I see that we have an eavesdropper here," the leader Zangoose smirked. "Take care of him for me. I'll handle these two myself."

Rai rubbed his head then noticed that a couple of Zangoose were coming at him with Shadow Claw. "Aw man! How'd I get myself into this mess?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enter Sayuri!

Rai hesitated in fear and closed his eyes as he didn't know what to do. "Thunder!" a voice called out in a split second. He could only hear screams of pain and agony. He opened his eyes to see what was going on. In front of him were two Pokémon burnt to a crisp and an Amphoros just feet away from them. "Next time don't run off like that again son." "I'm sorry dad. I just heard a scream and I…" Rai tried to explain himself. "That's okay. I took care of it," his father interrupted as he averted his head towards the leader Zangoose, who was lying on the ground with his limbs ripped apart from his body. Rai was somewhat disturbed at the sight of blood and gore all over on the ground, yet relieved that his father had saved his life. A minute later, he noticed that the Eevee and the Espeon were nowhere in sight. "Hey, what happened to the other two that were here?" "They were mildly scraped in several parts, but they're okay. I asked your mother if she could go and take care of their wounds," his father explained to him. Rai sighed in relief as he knew that they are alright.

Rai and his father walked along the way back to their home and talked about what happened earlier. "So, how did you know where to find me?" "Lucky guess," his father exclaimed with a smug grin on his face. _"Ugh. I hate it when he plays tricks on me like that."_ "I can't save you forever, you know that son? Someday you'll be in trouble and I won't be there to help you," his father lectured him. Rai began to think about his brother telling him the same thing.

"_Come on bro! You gotta defend yourself. Sooner or later you're going to have to fight your own battles. I can't be there everytime you get yourself into trouble. Eventually I'll be gone and I can't protect you anymore…"_

He was lost in his train of thought as his father kept lecturing him. He finally snapped back into reality when he walked right into a tree. His father just laughed at him. "Yeah, thanks for nothing!" "Hey, it's not my fault that you didn't know where you were going. So, were you thinking about your brother again?" Rai remained silent. "It's okay son. You shouldn't dwell in the past about that. It is best that you should just move on and enjoy what you have right now." Rai gazed at the sky as if he could see his brother in the clouds. "…Yeah, I guess you're right…"

After an hour of talking, they finally arrived at their home. As Rai was about to walk into the burrow, an eevee jump out and knocked him off balance. "Hey! Get off if m…" he then began to look into her emerald-green eyes. The eevee began to blush and get off of him. "… sorry about that… um… what's your name?" "My name's Rai. Yours?" _"No way! Can that really be __**him**__?"_ the eevee thought. "Err, um… my name is Sayuri." "…" he just stood there silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love At First Return

Neither of them said or did anything for awhile. They just stood there silent as the gentle wind breezed through them. Eventually, Sayuri's eyes began to swell. She broke out crying tears of joy as she wrapped her arms around Rai in a warm embrace. He hesitated from being caught off guard, but then he began to place his arms around her. "I can't believe it's actually you Rai! I thought that I'd never see you again." "I was thinking the same thing Sayuri. When I lost you months after my brother's death, I thought that I lost everything. I didn't think I could live on anymore…" She began to look up and notice that he was as trying to hold back his tears. She could feel the pain he is feeling from inside.

A moment later, they began to let go of each other. Rai wiped Sayuri's tears and gazed at the night sky. "Don't worry. I'm here now and I will never leave you again." He pulled her in and wrapped her around his arms as if it were something too precious to let go. She just laid her head on his shoulders, watching the shimmering beauty of the stars in the night sky. The moonlight beamed down upon them as if they were meant to be together, as is fate has brought them back together.

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled at each other. They both began to kiss each other passionately. Their tongues are swirling around their mouths as they kissed. Rai was rubbing across the soft fur on the back of her head and fiddled with the scarlet bow on her head. Eventually, the kiss was broken in need of air from time to time. They stopped and just gazed at the night sky so intently as if there were none tomorrow.

Eventually, Sayuri got tired and let out a loud yawn. "I don't suppose that you have some place for me to sleep now, do you," she asked as she snuggled up to Rai with her head on his lap. "Heh heh, okay. You can sleep with me." "Can I ask you one thing though?" Yeah, what is it?" Could we sleep out here? Alone?" He gave her a heart-felt smile then said, "Sure. Anything for you, my dear…"

"Aww, now isn't that sweet. I knew that they'd be together," said a voice from afar. "Yeah, I always thought they were cute together. Kinda reminds me of our first kiss…" "We better leave them be now. It is getting late out here…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: To kill or be Killed

They illuminating rays of the dawning sun shined down from to horizon onto the faces of the sleeping couple laying in peace. Rai slowly opened his eyes from the confliction of the sunlight being in his face while Sayuri stirred around, rocking her body side to side. He just looked at her contently and rubbed her fur. He then gently pushed her off him and let her continue to sleep in peace. He looked at her one more time before heading towards the lake to go wash up.

His smile faded as he stared at his scar in the reflection in the lake. _"… if only you were still here big brother…" _He then began to shake his head from the painful memories then jumped into the lake. The cool water made his spine shudder at first, but he eventually got used to the cold temperature and continued to bathe in solitude. After minutes of washing up, he shook his body dry then went on his way back to his burrow.

As he returned, Sayuri was still laying peacefully in her sleep. He decided to let her sleep for a little longer and ran out into the forest for some food.

He searched for some Oran berries first since they were located near a river by his home. Next, he tried finding some Cheri, Aspear, and Aguav berries around other regions further on the forest. He seemed to struggle getting from place to place since he was holding so many various berries in his small paws, almost regretting not waking up Sayuri to get her to help him with this. He stopped and placed the berries into a hole inside a tree for now, so that he can come back for them later. Minutes later, he had a bundle of Aspear berries in his paws and returned to the tree with the previously collected berries inside it.

As he approached the tree, a Zangoose was digging into the hole eating the berries Rai slaved over to get. "What the hell! It took me forever to get those berries!" The Zangoose turned around with a smug grin on his juice-covered face. "Heheh, well they certainly tasted great. I bet those Aspear berries will taste even better," he said eye-balling what Rai was holding. "Like I'll just hand them over to you. Thunderbolt!" The Zangoose easily escaped the attack without much trouble. "Pfft. You're a predictable little critter, don't you know that?" Rai began to tense up in anger and threw random thunderbolts at him, which all missed. "You really are a stubborn brat! I might as well kill you here and now. Shadow Claw!" Rai stood in fear as his paw was being enveloped in a shroud of Darkness which took the form of his claw. The Zangoose charged at him with full speed, as if he wasn't holding anything back. He slashed Rai in the stomach, which sent him flying towards a tree, making him collapse hard onto the floor. "Damnit that hurt!" he said while trying to get back on his feet. Just as he regained his balance, he got knocked back down with a powerful Slash. "C'mon kid! I've fought tougher Pokémon than you. Just hurry up and die already!" Rai strained himself to lift his head to stare at his enemy standing in front of him. His vision began to fade as he finally fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am starting to get better at this now, but I think that I am being redundant in this chapter. Anyways, when I realized that how short my previous chapters were, I tried to make this one at least 3-4 times longer or something. Anyways, enough of my ranting and enjoy the story.**

**Oh and BTW, I am in need of names and new characters to put in her for future chapters.**

Chapter 5: To make new Amends

"So you finally decided to give up now," the Zangoose mocked. "You're not even worth chewing to bits. I'll just leave you here to rot." With that, he spit on Rai's face then ran off.

"_I couldn't defend myself against him. I didn't stand a chance from the start. Damn, I am so weak! Big bro is right. I can't keep having him fight my battles for me. If I get a second chance to live, I promise to get stronger for the sake of both me and my family's lives…"_

Meanwhile, Sayuri began to wake up and noticed that Rai wasn't beside her. She searched the burrow in hopes of finding him. She then asked his parents if they've seen him. She began to get worried when they said that they haven't seen him all day. She checked the lake nearby, but he still wasn't anywhere to be found. She dashed through the forest in panic, thinking about what could've happened to him.

Eventually, it got dark and she was lost deep inside the forest. _"Where could he be! What if somebody kidnapped him? What if…"_ She began to get tired and laid next to a nearby tree. "RAI, WHERE ARE YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed through the bushes and trees, but there was no response. "You said you wouldn't leave me. Were you lying to me all this time?" Tears were running down her face as she was starting to give up hope. She then began to see a yellow figure in her blurred vision. She wiped her eyes and saw that it was an unconscious Pikachu lying on the floor.

"Rai!" She ran to his aid and put him on her back. "Don't die on me Rai," she pleaded as she was running back to the burrow as fast as she could. She was racing through the forest aimlessly. It was too dark for her to see where she was going. She stopped in her tracks and laid down to catch her breath. _"Luna, please help me. I am lost in this forest and I can't get out. Rai is deeply wounded and needs to be treated immediately. I think he might die."_ She waited for a response to see if her sister heard her call. Minutes passed by, and she was getting tired as she waited. She then heard a rustling in the bushes. She braced herself in case it was a predator. Out from the bushes, came out an Espeon. "There you are Sayuri. Why'd you run off like that? You shouldn't be wandering off like that by yourself, especially at night!" Sayuri began to cry from her sister's harsh, yet concerning tone. Luna sighed then said, "C'mon. Let's get out of here before something comes out and attacks us. I'll treat his wounds when we're out of any possible danger."

Luna carried Rai on her back and led Sayuri out of the dark forest. After a few ambushes and so, they've managed to get back home to safety with minimal damage. Luna used Wish in hopes of being able to cure Rai. Moments later, his minor cuts and bruises began to disappear, but the gash in his stomach had only healed so much. "That is about as much as I can do for him. Just let him rest. Don't worry, he'll be okay," she reassured Sayuri. "Thanks Luna," she said with a weak smile. Luna smiled back at her. "Anytime little sis."

The next morning, Rai finally woke up and saw Sayuri sleeping next to him. _"Was it all just a dream?"_ he wondered. As soon as he got up on his feet, he felt a sharp pain in his gut. Wincing from the sudden pain, he looked down and saw himself bandaged in thin vines around the large cut. _"So it wasn't all a dream then." _He felt ashamed, yet relieved that he wasn't dead yet; that he was given a second chance to live.

He tapped Sayuri on the head to wake her up. She yawned and looked at him groggily. "Oh, hey Rai…" She then began to snap out of her tired state. "Rai, you're alive!" She then ran up to him and wrapped her paws around him in a loving embrace with tears leaking from her eyes. "I thought that you were going to die. Please don't worry me like that again." He just put his arms around her and said, "Please don't cry Sayuri. I'm sorry that I made you worry like that. It was my fault for going on my own unaware of my own safety." He just continued to hold her close as she wept for several minutes. Eventually, the moment was broken when Rai's stomach began to grumble from starvation. She just looked at him and giggled. "I guess your stomach has other things in mind right now." "Yeah, well, I haven't ate anything in a while," he replied nervously with his hand scratching the back of his head. "C'mon then! Let's go and get something to eat."

As Rai and Sayuri entered the burrow, Rai's mother ran over to hug him in worry, but then began to scold at him. "Where were you? You had all of us worried sick here! I don't want you to leave this area again…" his father then began to interrupt her lecture. "There's no need to worry. He's fine now and that's all that matters. Isn't that right son?" "Yeah, what he said," Rai remarked. "Am I the only one that cares about his safety!" "You're not the only one that cares, you know!" interrupted Sayuri. The room grew silent. "Um, could I get something to eat now?" Rai spoke out. Everybody else except for Sayuri left the room. His father followed his mother out the room as she was still crying in remorse. "… Okay then…" "Your mom really does worry about you Rai." "I know…" "You shouldn't have been so insensitive." "I know…" "She just…" "I know already, okay!" "…" "Sayuri, I'm…" "Shut up! Just don't talk to me now!" Sayuri ran out of the burrow with tears running down her face. He just stood there and sighed in regret. "Great, now she hates me." He shoved a few berries from the table into his mouth then ran after her.

He found her at the lake, being comforted by her big sister. He tried to tune his ears as best as he can and eavesdropped onto what they were saying.

"I was just telling him that how worried his mother was. Why'd he have to go and yell at me like that?" "I think that he was just stressed out from what happened earlier, that's all. You should've let him explain himself before you ran off like that. Okay?" "I guess you're right." "Just be patient with him. I'm pretty sure that he is going through a lot right now." "I guess he is…" "Now that we have that settled, do you wanna go back to the burrow or do you want to stay here for a little longer?" "I think I'll stay here for awhile. I need more time to myself right now." "Okay then. Just make sure you don't stay out here too long now," she warned her as she left.

As she left into the forest, she glared at Rai, leaving him paralyzed in shock. "You shouldn't be spying on us like that. In case you haven't noticed, I can sense your presence with my psychic abilities." "Well, I wouldn't know." "Pfft, of course you wouldn't." She stopped glaring at him and turned away. "By the way, it's best that you don't talk to her right now. She's still mad at you for yelling at her." "You don't think I know that already?" "You are pretty stupid." "Whatever…" Luna just walked away. _"Man, what a bitch! I don't see how she is so nice to her." _He decided to do as Luna told him and leave Sayuri alone for the time being.

As he walked home, a Buneary dashed past him as if he wasn't there. "Rude much? Wonder what's got her in a hurry." Suddenly, a Persian approached him. "Get out of the way you stupid mouse! Can't you see that you're letting my dinner get away?" "Dinner? You don't mean that Bunaery, do you?" "Well, not any more apparently. I guess you'll have to do." The Persian charged at him with its fangs opened and ready to bite him. Rai braced himself and endured the painful bite. Once that its teeth were sunk deep into his fur, Rai unleashed a powerful thunderbolt. The feline screamed in agony as the electric attack did both external and internal damage to it. It winced from the pain and tried to move, but the static enveloped around it made sure that it couldn't move. "Damn mouse! I didn't imagine that you'd be this powerful. I doesn't matter though, because I'm still going to kill you." The Persian attempted to charge at Rai with its claws, but the static still kept it at place. Rai took the opportunity to charge at it with a full-powered Iron Tail. He aimed his tail at the top of its neck and separated the feline's head from its body. Blood scattered and spewed and the severed head rolled in front of Rai's feet. He averted his eyes from the graphic sight and looked at his blood-stained tail. "I can't have my parents see this. I guess I'll have to go back and wash up."

As he arrived back at the lake, Sayuri was still there sulking in solitude. He took a deep breath and then began to approach her. "Hey Sayuri, are you okay now? I'm really sorry for screaming at you back there. You think that we can just forget about this?" She wiped her tears from her face then turned around to face him. "Sure thing, Rai. What happened to you though?" she asked, wondering about the blood on his tail and his neck. It's nothing but a bite mark." "And your tail?" "It's best that you don't know." "Well, are you planning on cleaning that up?" "Besides wanting to see you, that's kinda why I'm here." She got up on her legs then began to leave. "I guess I'll see you back at the burrow then." "Wait, you're not going to wait for me here?" She stopped and took a minute to think. "Hmm, I guess not," she giggled. He laughed at her reckless decision. "Just don't get yourself into any danger, okay? I don't want to be fighting another bloody battle to save you just when I finished cleaning up." "Don't worry, I won't," she said as she left the lake area. "_Careless as always, I see. That personality of yours is the probably the reason of how I met you I guess…"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long for this next chapter, but one, I was having an artist block, and two, I was way too preoccupied with homework, holiday chores, etc. Well Anyways, this chapter is slightly shorter than the last one, but it does introduce some new characters. R&R plz. Constructive criticism welcome, NO FLAMES! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Preparation for new Challenges

Rai sat next to the lake and gazed at the sunset as it descended down the horizon and enveloped the atmosphere in a fiery orange color. He admired the beautiful scenery as the lake's water shimmered from the sun's rays. He laid on his back with his arms crossed behind his head and thought to himself. "I can't help but think that how happy I was when Sayuri was with me before. Now if only my brother was still here, then everything would be as it was before. I guess that isn't going to happen though, right?" Rai suddenly felt a something hard smack his head. "Damnit, what the hell was that for!" he screamed as he stood up and turned around. "I already told you to stop thinking about your brother. He's in a better place now." Rai just looked at him while rubbing his head. "I know that that was a little uncalled for, but you need to snap out of it. He is dead now and you're just going to have to get over it. You have to think about what you have right now." Rai took a moment to think about what he had. He thought about his current siblings and his parents. He thought about the things his parents did for him. He also thought about Sayuri and that how lucky he was to have her around. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." "Of course I am son! C'mon now, let's get back home before you get into another fight." Rai looked at him in shock. "You…" "Yep. Don't worry about it though. I'm not mad at you, but I think that you should be more prepared about these kinds of situations." "What do you mean?" "Tomorrow, I'm gonna teach you some new moves that'll help you defend yourself against stronger pokémon. I'll be waiting for you at the lake, okay?" He nodded in agreement then stood up on his two hind legs and followed his dad back home.

Once they got back to the burrow, Rai went to his room and noticed that Sayuri was curled up into a ball and asleep on his bed. He tapped her gently on the forehead in an attempt to wake her up. She just swung her paws aimlessly then rolled onto her side still asleep. He snickered at how amusing that looked to him then tried to wake her up again. Slowly, she began to open her eyes, then let out a loud yawn. "Hey Rai. What took ya so long?" "Sorry, was kinda daydreaming a little." Sayuri hopped out of the bed and rubbed against his side with her head. "Well, at least you're back, and that's all that matters." His spine shuddered from the warmth of her fur against his. "I guess you were cold out there huh?" she giggled. "Yeah…" he paused. "Hey, Sayuri." "Yes?" "Where is your sister, Luna? Did she go back home or something? Come to think of it, shouldn't you be getting back home as well?" "She did go back to her family. As for me, I asked if I could stay here for a little longer." "So, what is the rest of your family like? I don't think that you've ever told me about anybody from your family besides Luna. Do you not get along with them or anything?" "It's kinda late right now. I'll tell you later okay?" He gave out a disappointed sigh, then turned to his side, facing the wall. "Alright then. I guess that we should be going to sleep then." She tapped him on the back to get his attention. "Um, aren't you forgetting about me? I don't have a bed (much less of a room) here." He rolled his eyes and got out of his bed. "You can sleep on my bed tonight. I'll just sleep on the floor." She felt guilty for having him to sleep on the floor then spoke out, "You don't have to do that. I mean, we can just share the bed. I can take this side of the bed and you can take that end." "Fine, as long as I can finally get some sleep." She scooted over to the opposite end of the bed as Rai laid down in his side facing her, making her blush. "Is there something wrong?" She turned her head away from him and quickly responded, "Uh, no. Nothing is wrong." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "C'mon now. You know that I know that isn't true. If you're uncomfortable with this, then…" "No, no. I wasn't thinking about that! I just don't want anybody getting the wrong idea when they see us in here. That's all." "It's okay. I'm sure that they won't." He began to give out a loud yawn. "Now can we just get some sleep already? I am so tired." "Yeah, sorry for keeping you up."

The next day, Rai woke up and realized that he was on the floor, just next to the bed. "The hell? Guess I must've accidentally rolled off in my sleep." He stood up and stretched his arms high up into the air. "Next time something like this happens, I better make a second bed." He went to the dining room and grabbed an Aspear berry. Slowly, he munched down on the fruit and winced from the intense, sour flavor. A moment later, he was wide awake and full of energy. "Ahh, that did the trick there." He continued eating the berry until the stem was left, which he used to pick his teeth with. "Well, I better be getting to the lake now. I hope I didn't leave my dad waiting too long now." He stood on all fours and ran towards his destination.

As soon as he arrived at the lake, he sees not only his father there, but next to the Amphoros were two dittos; one with the usual pink color and the other which had a light-bluish color. "Who are they and what are they here for?" "Well I thought the answer was obvious. This is Jack," pointing at the regular-colored ditto, "and Nero," pointing at the shiny-colored ditto. "And they'll be helping you with your training for the next several weeks." "Weeks? It's really going to take that long to help me get stronger?" "Well if you are a quick learner, then it shouldn't take so long. Now let's begin." The two ditto transformed into a Pikachu and an Amphoros. "Now look closely." Rai watches Jack as he is charging at the imitation Amphoros at full speed. Electricity enveloped him, leaving a wide trail of lightning behind him as he was increasing in speed towards Nero. At a split second, Nero used protect to sustain the damage of the impact. Jack however, winced from the powerful recoil of the attack. "This move that you're going to learn for now is called Volt Tackle. It is a fierce move, but not only will your opponent get hurt from this, you will too." "Sounds easy enough," he said arrogantly. "Well if you think it is so easy, then why don't you give it a try for yourself?" Rai stood on all fours and dashed at him. He was getting closer and closer to his father, but only impacted with a Quick Attack. "What's wrong? I thought you said that it was easy." "Just give me another try. I can get this." Rai charged towards him again, with yet another failed attempt. "Give up now?" "No, I know I can get this." His father sighed as he braced himself for more attempts of his son trying to use Volt Tackle and fail all the same.

Several hours passed, and Rai collapsed onto the ground, exhausted at his failed attempts of trying to master the attack. "Alright, it IS as hard as you said it would be." "It's about time! I didn't think you'd stop," Nero mocked. "Well, at least he's resilient," Jack added. "Well, you've wasted enough time already. We'll have to come back tomorrow morning, and hopefully you'll cooperate instead of trying what you just did there." "Yeah, whatever." "Pfft. About three hours with this guy and nothing to really show for it," Jack remarked. "Like father, like son. Right, Zane?" They began reminiscing about old times while Rai laid there and watched them talk. After a half hour or so, he began losing his patience and spoke out, "Okay, so when are we going to get back to my training?" The three pokemon turned their heads to him and his father replied to him, "Oh, sorry there, son. I forgot you were here. Well then, we'll start training you tomorrow, like I said before. Right now, you can run along and go do something, can't you?" "Yeah, okay." With that said, Rai left, leaving the other three to continue on their conversation.


End file.
